Preparing a tax return can be a difficult and intimidating process. People prepare their tax returns in many different ways. Some people prepare their taxes manually, using pencil and paper. Others hire a tax preparation professional. Still others purchase specialized tax preparation software designed to lead the taxpayer through a series of steps that simplify the tax preparation process.
Technology advances have greatly impacted the way people prepare and file their tax returns. It is not uncommon for individuals to electronically file their tax returns to both federal and state tax authorities. Tax refunds can be wired directly into the taxpayer's bank account. Tax preparation software has become easier to use and is more accurate than ever before. Tax preparation professionals are more technically advanced with regard to communicating with customers, communicating with tax authorities and preparing tax documents.
Despite all of the advances in technology, many people are intimidated by the prospect of preparing and filing tax returns. Further, some people do not have access to computers or network connectivity. Many others are reluctant to meet with a tax professional. These people are intimidated by the notion of searching for a competent tax preparation professional that will charge a fair price.
Generally, most people view the tax preparation process as difficult, time consuming and intimidating.